The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor light-emitting apparatus that employs a technique of depositing a plurality of semiconductor layers on a semiconductor substrate and a manufacturing method of such light-emitting apparatus.